


Angel Bridge

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCBB 2016, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, deck chairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: I'm stealing Desirae's summary here:
  “Oh, I’m just peachy Cas. I just have one question for you.”“Of course, Dean, what is it?” Cas said, reaching out a steadying hand to his chilled shoulder.“Did you rent me a haunted fucking cabin?”When paranormal writer Dean Winchester decided to spend a quiet summer writing in Echo Lake Maine, he never expected to stumble onto a century old Ghost story. Falling in love with his adorably sexy landlord, shop keeper Castiel Novak definitely wasn’t in his plans either. Sometimes the unexpected is the best thing that could ever happen to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Angel Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349283) by [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae). 



> My illustrations for  
> Desirae‘s wonderfully sweet story “Angel Bridge”, her submission for this year's DCBB. It's such a lovely story and perfect for Halloween since there are ghosts, so yay for the posting date! :) 
> 
> It's been such a joy getting to know Desirae through this challenge, last but not least because she likes the art I made for her ;) In all seriousness, this was such a great experience and an amazing example for everything challenges like this can be :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is the first time I'm posting something explicitly nsfw, so yay for that, and if anybody asks, it was all Desirae's fault. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to say hi to either of us on Tumblr, you can find us at desiraelovesdestiel and delicious-irony. I also have a blog with all my art at delicirony.tumblr.com.
> 
>  
> 
> [Art masterpost on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/152447175343/angel-bridge)

 

My art entry to this year’s DCBB :)

The background painting for the cover:

 

 

Boy, do I now know way more about thatched bridges than I ever thought I would lol - it was a good practice in perspective though. I just wish I had spent as much time on the characters as on the bridge XD

 

 

I ended up trying out a new program AND adding much more detail than I had originally planned, AND I managed to shoot my schedule, so I ended up not having enough time to polish everything as much as I wanted before the posting date... I hope I’ll get around to doing at some point. In any case, thanks to this picture below, I have to tag for proper nsfw for the very first time, but that’s ok, because I’m blaming Desirae ;P

 

 

This started out as a joke about Desirae being very fond of chairs, and one thing lead to another, and well. Ask her, it’s really all completely her fault. 

 

 

I also made some text dividers, because I think it’s neat if there’s a little graphic indicating the change of POV :)

This one is for Castiel: 

 

 

And this one for Dean:

 

 

And to be complete, here’s the promo I did way back in September:

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my artsy stuff on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony)   
>  [my writerly stuff on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicious-irony)


End file.
